


Why did you teach her that

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (Bow's dads teach Catra what a pun is, Multi, and everyone hates it), just puns, let's say they're on an adventure to find a fish or something, no Melog, puns, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: Bow's dads teach Catra what puns are, hilarity and groaning ensues.(rated teen for light swearing and hinted at smut)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Why did you teach her that

“Dads!” Bow yelled, running into a hug with his fathers, Adora, Catra, and Glimmer standing nearby. Bow gave a sigh. “I’ve missed you two”

George laughed. “You saw us only a week ago”

“Yeah, but we didn’t get to catch up, and also it was in the middle of the whole Horde Prime thing” Bow shrugged as he scratched the back of his neck.

“I suppose you're right" George says with a sigh. "oh right! I have a question!” George said with a clap of his hands.

“Shoot” Bow said with a wink, as he fired a firework arrow into the sky

George and Lance’s eyes went wide. Tears of joy pricked at their eyes. “Our Bow, picking up the family tradition”

Catra stepped forward. “If I may ask, what’s the family tradition”

“Puns!” Lance said with a hearty laugh.

Catra stared blankly at the three.

“You don’t know what a pun is?” Lance asked.

Catra shook her head.

“This is an injustice!” George shouted. “How dare the Horde never teach you about puns!”

“Well” Adora stepped in. “The Horde didn't teach us about, well anything really”

George sighed. “Well then, I will teach you what you need to know about puns!” his hand motioned for Catra to come closer.

Catra looked at Adora, who gave her girlfriend a thumbs up with her goofy grin, and reluctantly walked over to Bow’s dads.

About 3 minutes of whispering later Catra cackled as she returned to Adora.  
“So, what’d you learn?” asked Adora.

Catra with a smile, gave Adora a hug, a kiss, and leaned into Adora’s ear. “I learned that you're ADORA-ble” and with that, Catra was running away while cackling, leaving a groaning Adora and a very proud looking George and Lance.

___________________

“Ok guys” Glimmer announced, looking around the war room, could it even be called that anymore? There was no war to fight. “We need to plan our trip to restore magic to the universe, anyone got any ideas?” Glimmer asked, looking between the other 4 standing around the table

Entrapta raised a pigtail, her hands occupied by a screen. “I’ve got an idea!” Entrapta said, not lifting her head from the tablet.

“Go on Entrapta” Glimmer said.

“Well, first we need lots of fuel, I’ve discovered a source of the crystals we need on Etheria’s second moon” showing her tablet to each of the Best Friend Squad around the table. “As well as supplies, I’ve already asked Mermista for fish” Looking at Catra with a smile. “Plumeria and Purfuma for fruit, and because you guys like it so much, I’ve asked the Bright Moon cooks to bake lots of cake and sweets” The Best Friend Squad, except for Catra, cheered.

“Thanks Entrapta” Adora said.

“Don’t mention it, I’ve also asked the dyrll cooks to make some tiny food for me”

“So, Entrapta, you could say that was all, a piece of cake?” Catra asked with a snicker.

Bow, Adora, and Glimmer all stared at Catra, her puns had somehow gotten worse. 

Entrapta, however, stared at Catra with a confused look on her face. “No, it’s going to be a full cake, many in fact” 

Glimmer sighed. “Entapta, please don’t tell me that I have to explain what a pun is”

“Oh, it’s a pun! Sorry, I’m still learning non literal phrases” Entrapta smiled at the group.

___________________

“Guys we need to stop Catra” Adora said to Bow and Glimmer. “Her puns are getting out of hand”

Bow scoffed. “You can say that again, she’s somehow worse than my dads! And my family has a history of terrible puns”

“Exactly, we need to stage an intervention or something, we need to stop her” Glimmer said with a roll of the eyes.

“Ok, so I’ll get her out here, then we need to stop her”

“How?” Glimmer asked.

“We’ll do what we do best, we’ll improvise!” Adora said, pumping her fist into the air.

Adora walked into their room, Catra sitting on the bed, petting Melog, whose fur was a bright pink.

“Hey Catra, I need to show you something outside” Adora called, pointing her thumb to the door.

Catra signed. “Ok, but as you can see, Melog is tickled pink” Catra snickered. “So I gotta get back here soon” 

Adora’s smile wavered for a second, before springing back to full ear to ear. “Haha, nice pun Catra” Adora said, trying harder than she ever had for anything ever to not groan.

Catra raised an eyebrow. “You hate my puns”

“Well, some I like, that first one you made, the ADORA-ble one, that I loved.”

Catra kissed Adora’s cheek. “I knew you would like it, you self centered bitch” even though the words were hurtful, the tone of Catra’s voice was playful, and full of love.

The two lovers were so focused on each other's eyes, neither noticed they were outside until Glimmer teleported Adora away from Catra.

“Oh, hey Sparkles, Arrow Boy” Catra nodded her head at the two respectively.

“Catra, this is an intervention” Adora said with hands on her hips, having snapped out of the trance Catra’s beauty had put her in. “The puns have to stop”

“Yeah seriously, they suck” Glimmer said with her arms crossed, but after a stern look from Adora, Glimmer corrected herself. “Uh, we dislike them” Glimmer said sheepishly.

Catra laughed, her head snapping back. “Sparkles, you know my puns are, PURR-fect” Catra emphasized the pun with a low rumbling purr emanating from her chest.  
Bow and Glimmer sighed, but to everyone, even Catra’s, surprise, Adora snickered.

“What? It was adorable” Adora said, noticing everyone staring at her. “You know what? I defect to Catra’s side, the puns can stay”

As Adora walked over to Catra, Catra gave Adora a kiss, and mouthed: ‘thanks’ to her girlfriend.

Glimmer gave a loud groan. “I give up, Catra will stop if we ignore her, she’s only doing this to annoy us” Glimmer grabbed Bow’s arm and the two teleported away.

“Dammnit, they’re right” Catra sighed. “And just when it when it was getting fun too”

Adora ghosted her lips over Catra’s and Adora whispered. “It’s ok babe, I know some fun we can have” 

Catra’s spine tingled at the tone of Adora’s voice, a pathetic mewl that Catra would deny to the ends of Etheria. came from her mouth. She knew this was going to be a long, albeit very fun, night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this ended weirdly, my ADHD brain once again took a massive dump on my creativity


End file.
